Photoshop Perfection
by Lost1n7heDark
Summary: She's perfect. She's flawless. But where does she go every night? Why is she acting different? He follows her, but what he finds only cost him his heart. And her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans. Sad, aint it?

Chapter 1: Flawless

And flawless she was. Her skin as smooth as marble polished more than twenty times, her hair holding the faint scent of candles and dark magic, her walk so confident and strong, her gaze never breaking, always steady. But her eyes, oh her eyes. They were alluring and mysterious. Dark amethyst moons calling you to them, crinkling in the corners before a soft smile, flashing brightly when she laughed, a flash of crimson hues when her rage was building, a sparkling of crystal tears when her world was crumbling. Indeed, she lacked only flaws, for she was flawless. And he in turn, lusted after her.

* * *

_Raven..._

Alas, she was on his mind again, thrice that day and it was yet three seconds after midnight. In his dreams her voice called to him, and he woke with drygasps of lust and felt shame burn his face. How could such a beauty think twice of him. He was a leader, yes, he was popular, yes, he was what every girl in the world wanted. He was the perfect boy. But she, she was a goddess upon the world and he was yet a mortal. He was not enough, he thought, to fulfill her needs. The comfort she needed, the arms to hold her close, the voice to tell her "I love you", the fists to defend her life. Inside he felt wrong indeed, for he felt as though he was not enough. But clearly what he did not know, was this:

Polished marble may be beautiful, but even beauty has its flaws.

And she was not indifferent to that.

* * *

Short as crap I know, but the computer is in my uncle and aunt's room, andI feel bad if I'm in here too long, and besides, it's late, and I need to sleep. I hope you liked! I'm making another one called "Superhero Manequins" the same time as this one. If you've the time, read and review for that one, too! I hope you enjoyed! I came up with the plot while drinking a Caramel Frappuchino in Starbucks today. Please Review!

Lost1n7heDark


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans. I know. I thought I did too.

Chapter 2: Realize the Strange

"Raven? Are you okay? You haven't come out for a several days and I was getting worried..." The door slid open before him and she glared.

"Robin. I'm fine." He said nothing. His heart was pounding in his head and he could feel warm sweat on his skin although the tower itself was freezing in the winter coldness of the city. The sight of her made him tremble and the sound of her voice warmed him in the depths of his soul. Although only seconds passed he felt as though it was eternity.

"Are you sure? You seem a little...paler." It was true. Her pearly gray skin had become ashy and it looked as though any blood she'd left had vanished completely.

"Is that even possible?" She deadpanned. He let out a chuckle nervously and she sighed.

"I just haven't been able to meditate lately. Don't worry." He nodded, trying to understand the bags under her gorgeous eyes, the tired sighs she thought they couldn't hear, the rubbing of aching joints when she thought they couldn't see. They didn't. He did.

"We were all going to go to that new night club downtown. I was thinking since Slade is gone now we could all take a nice break. Wanna come?" He asked, changing the subject. He believed some fresh air would do her some good. But she shook her head.

"No. I don't do parties, and I need to meditate." Before he could say much, a flirtatious green changeling stepped into view.

"Aw comon, Rae! It'll be a blast! You can watch me amaze all the chicks with my manly strength!" He flexed but nothing happened. He giggled nervously as she glared at him and he ran off shrieking as one of her black tendrils smoked out from underneath him.

"So you're sure you don't want to--"

"Positive." She slammed the door shut and Robin left, scratching his head. He left her alone, but he had the sinking feeling that something wasn't right. She usually came, giving in to their pleading. He reached the common's room and they were all ready, waiting for Raven, but he said she wasn't coming. With frowns and "why not?"s, they left.

Far above their vehicles, a pair of soft amethyst eyes watched, and soon after, a petite figure left the tower, leaving it all alone.

* * *

They'd been here an hour. Nothing was going wrong.

_But something is wrong. Something is oh-so-very wrong. _

His mind screamed at him. But nothing was happening.

_Something is wrong!_

He knew it. Raven wasn't here. Of course something was wrong. The girl of his dreams wasn't here.

_Something worse. Something is wrong. _

His conscious wouldn't leave him alone. Finally, after another hour he called the tower, only to find it empty.

Something was oh-so-very wrong.

* * *

"Hello my little bird. You're late."

"By one minute." A hand reached out and grabbed her by the hair, yanking her down to her knees.

"I expect an apology, little bird." A deep voice mumured into her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, and the hand let go. He came out of the shadows and pointed to a little stall in the corner of the dungeon.

"You know what to do. I want you to make up your tardiness to me, little bird. Tonight must be exceptionally good." He grinned. It was a grin that would cause thousands of women to fall at his feet, but she shuddered, knowing what would result in such a smile. Yet she crawled into the stall and undressed.

Another night in hell, and she could do nothing to stop it.

* * *

Hey! Wow. 9 reviews on first try. Awesome )

**Jaime Snyder -** Thanks! Here you go!

**Ravenfairie** - I think this one's a bit longer. Hope you enjoy this one!

**Chibi Lauryn - **Thankee very much! Yea. I feel bad if I'm using it for too long. Of course I'll continue! I'll feel bad if I don't.

**cutter-with-a-cause** - Yup. Caramel Frappuchinos rock butt!

**otakualways** - Hell yea! Go Rob/Rae! I don't mind Rae/Aqua, either, since it's in my other story. But Rob/Rae is my first!

**Kissa123** - Aww! Beautiful? Thank you!

**sillymail** - Thanks! Here's your update!

**KhmerGurl113** - I'll do my best! fist to my heart

**alena-chan** - Why thank you! I hope it reaches your expectations!

Thanks you guys! I really hope you guys enjoy! If not I'm sorry! Bad me! But anyhoo, gotta run! Enjoy! And REVIEW!

Lost1n7heDark


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans. I know. I thought I did too.

Chapter 3: Needle In a Haystack

He licked the blood off her throat. With a grunt he got up and quickly dressed. It was only 3:26. He still had a several more hours to use her. His perverse mind raced as he left the dungeon, to grab a snack before coming back. He was very pleased.

It had been a long 7 months since this started. The first several weeks she'd screamed. Cried. Begged, pleaded, wept, thrashed, jerked, yelled...Nothing had worked. She was his captive, and if he wished to use her this way, she could not stop it. Now she did nothing as he touched her, abused every single right she had over her body. It always resulted in bruises, blood, pain. So much pain. The ropes rubbed her wrists and ankles raw, but no matter how hard she pulled, they held. She was stark naked. He took her virginity the worst way any man could. He'd raped her, 7 months ago.

_"I'll do anything! Please, just don't...hurt them..." She pleaded. He stared down at the powerful girl on her knees. He smirked. _

_"You're pitiful, dear Raven. You'd give up even your life for these worthless mortals." But thinking of her offer, he tilted his head pensively, and laughed. _

_"You were promised to **me**, little bird. I can do anything I please with you. And because I love you, I shall spare your foolish mortal friends, and the worthless world they live on. But you..." He smirked. Pulling out a small piece of paper, he handed it to her._

_"Every night, this address. Midnight. If you fail to come..." His eyes opened in anticipation._

_"I'll come. I promise." She bowed her head to hide her shame, but she had to risk this, for her friends, for their lives. He pulled her up and slobbered on her neck, and she jerked away, only to recieve a punch in the stomach. In instinct she powered up, but he forced a small item unto her wrist. And her power faded away. He laughed and whispered mockingly into her ear._

_"I can give you what you always wanted, Raven. The power inside of you, so hated, can be put away, by this simple item. But the price...the price..." He chuckled and walked away, leaving her broken on top of the roof, rain thundering down. _

She'd went the next night, and didn't know what to expect. He tied her down, placed the small bracelet onto her wrist, and took her rightful virginity. She came home aching and full of hate for her father and that man. They'd taken what women prized the most.

_Just like Trigon did Arella_.

She thought angrily. But she had nobody to turn to. She could tell noone, and this was the sacrifice she had to make for the world she came to call home, the friends she called her family, the boy she fell in love with. This was her sacrifice.

* * *

It kept on bleeding. The wound on her neck. He'd bitten her with his canine sharp teeth. She could only wash it and heal it. Another cut into her heart. As small payment, he'd given her a copy of the bracelet the last day of the 5th month. It was a pretty thing, and nobody could ever guess its purpose.

She sat down on her bed, pulled her knees up, and head down and bracelet on, she wept. And did not cease to weep until she fell asleep at 7:03.

* * *

"Where the hell were you?" He yelled at her weary face.

"I was here, Robin. Where else would I be?" She replied, pouring a cup of herbal tea. He grit his teeth and threw her cup onto the floor.

"I called the tower, Raven. At 12:07 exactly. And you. Weren't. Here." She paled visibly and her eyes opened a slight bit wider.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't get any call." With that she stood up and shuffled out, heading for her room.

She was lying. He knew it. He felt it.

_Leader's insticts._

Something Batman taught him a while back. He'd never forgotten. But his heart overcame his mind.

_Damn it Robin. Good move. Now she probably is going to avoid you forever._

It was an overstatement. Even he knew that. But even one minute without her presence made him suffer for what seemed like eternity. At least every night she was in his dreams.

_I have to follow her. She's been acting this way since..._

He counted on his fingers, head facing up thoughtfully.

_July. She's been actinglike a dead man ever since July. Wonder why nobody else noticed..._

Of course he was standing corrected as soon as Beast Boy, the boy who obviously had a crush on Raven, commented.

"Dude, have you guys noticed how Raven isn't acting herself anymore?" Starfire nodded in response, temporarily resting from her "creation" in the kitchen.

"Yes. Friend Raven has been most...as you say, weird as of late. Perhaps...she is not feeling well?" Cyborg glanced up from the arm he was fixing.

"I'd be feeling a little down if somebody knocked my cup out of my hand." Robin's face turned red. Of course. Cyborg had been there while he was yelling.

"But you're right, usually she'd beat the shit out of you, but this time she just...backed off..." He continued on. They glanced at Robin, who was the leader, as if waiting for some kind of opinion or an order. He sheepishly shrugged and stated.

"I'm pretty sureshe left the tower last night...I don't know where she could've gone." He looked around, at the faces. At his friends.

"Actually...dude, remember the time she made some excuse about meeting a friend at 11:30? Well...she didn't come home until...8:37! I mean, I didn't even know Raven had any friends besides us, and even if she did, she wouldn't have come home that late." Beast Boy exclaimed, and everyone stared at him as if he'd grown another head.

"Since when to you take note of when she leaves and when she comes back?" Cyborg asked accusingly, and with a nervous chuckle, Beast Boy murmured inaudibly about something about what friends do or whatnot. Robin's eye twitched under his blinding white mask and he felt shoots of jealousy. But shaking his head from that thought, he excused himself to his room, leaving three of his teammates to their business. He decided something when he reached his room.

Tonight he was on a mission. Tonight he was going to follow Raven.

* * *

**cutter-with-a-cause** - Calm down! I'm still only on the third chapter! But thanks for still reading!

**alena-chan** - Hehe. It's my job to torture the readers. Muahaha. Anyways. I'm so glad you enjoyed!

**sillymail **- Evil male is right! What's going on? I hope this answers a little bit of that question.

**Jaime Snyder** - Haha. I hope 'weird' is a good thing. At least I got your attention! Enjoy!

**otakualways** - For me, it's always been either Rob/Rae or Aqua/Rae. That's all. Thanks for reviewing!

**Soru Fookin' Skellington **- YAY! I'm so happy that you like it so much! I only hope that I keep up with your expectations! Thank you!

Thanks all. By the way, the item that keeps her powers in check is called X010891KM, which is used in my other fanfic, "Superhero Manequins", except in that one, it's used for a good cause. And the evil guy is my own character, the name you shall find out later. Please review! Thanks!

Lost1n7heDark


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans. I know. I thought I did too.

Chapter 4: Similarily Like a Stalker

The tower was dark. The timing was perfect. 5 minutes before 12, maybe he'd be a little nicer if she came a few minutes early. But she didn't intend to.

_I want to stay away from him as long as possible._

She came prepared. The small bracelet was on. Looking around, she made sure nobody was around, although she was pretty sure already. With a sigh she went on her path, pulling the cloak closer to her, the January weather was not the kindest. She'd been at this for a long time. She was only glad her friends did not realize her nightly visits to hell.

_If they knew..._

She shuddered at the thought. The world will suffer the day that happened. Little did she know that the day was closer than she could ever imagine.

* * *

_Where the hell does she go this late at night in this weather?_

Hell was right. That's where she was heading. Where he was following her. But our dear Robin didn't know that, did he? Nope. He'd been scared, her powers could find his aura nearby, but then realized something kept her from using her powers, seeing as she didn't fly or did anything at all unusual. Concluding correctly, he figured the bracelet he'd never seen before was keeping her. She'd been walking around the forest at the edge of the city, then came to a stop before a dark cave. With a big breath, and an emotion on her face he couldn't recognize, she walked in. He crept after her, then reached a large room. A dungeon, he figured, in a cave.

_Where's the rest of the place? _

Invisible. That's where it was. He saw Raven, standing, head bowed down, and another figure walking out from the shadows. He stayed hidden behind a stalagmite, waiting, watching.

* * *

"Hello my little bird." He toyed with her hair, mockingly. She bit her lip, and replied with his name.

"Edamir." He made a small movement with his hand and four unrecognizable beings walked in, carrying a large bed, and laid it down. They left, and he grinned at her.

"Darling Raven..." He slipped on another one of the bracelets, and his eyes were flashing in anger.

"Today was a most horrible day. I will explain it to you, while you rub my back for me." He grinned and held out his arms, like a cross. As if knowing what to do, she unbuttoned his shirt slowly, and pulled it off. Then she unzipped his pants and he stepped out of it. He stretched out on the bed with only his boxers and she straddled him(fully clothed), and massaged his muscular back. He rambled on and on about the "light beings" and the "goddamned angels", and when he was finished he sat up, and she tumbled off. With a sad smile he reached for her, hugging her tightly to his bare chest.

"My little bird, I shall be gentle tonight, if only you cooperate." She pulled away angrily and spat at him.

"Never. I will never willingly give what is mine to you." Then he became angry again, like the demon he was. Grabbing her by the shoulders he rammed her into the wall, tearing off her cloak, her leotard, and pulling off her shoes, until she was completely naked. He picked her up and tied her to the bed.

"I tried, Raven, to give you a damned chance. But why wont you cooperate? **Why**!" He slapped her, punched her, abused her physically in every way possible, and she cried. Her tears kept on falling, even if she didn't wish them to, and she could taste her blood in her mouth, and the bruises that were forming all over her curvaceous body. But the tears were enough. She hadn't cried in 6 and a half months. Only two weeks of begging and she'd stopped completly, unreacting to his abuse, making him angry. But now she cried.

"Why can't you cooperate with me? I **love** you!" He shook with anger, it seemed, but really he himself was close to tears.

"You...never...loved me..." Another stinging slap came, and she winced. Then she continued.

"I...love...someone...else..." With a scream of rage he hit her, attacked her, bit her with his sharp canine teeth, brought her pain. His demon side took over, and ripping off his boxers he did what he did every night. He raped her, yet again. And this time, she screamed.

Beyond the coming bloody darkness, and beyond his accursed fits of rage, she heard another voice. It usually warmed her, made her glow inwardly, but when she heard it now, she was chilled.

_He found me...like this...Robin..._

"RAVEN!"

* * *

Okay, so I'm sorry, but for some reason I can't see any of the new reviews, so I can't answer. But thanks everyone who reviewed. I'll try to reply as soon as I can see it. I hoped you all enjoyed and please review, although I can't see it! Thanks!

Lost1n7heDark


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

Chapter 5:

_O my god Raven. My god Raven. Raven..._

His thoughts weren't cooperating with his actions. He was angry. That's for sure. If his scream of fury didn't hint Edamir off, it was probably the green gloved fist connecting sturdily into his face.

_Bastard bastard bastard. Hurt Raven. Bastard o bastard..._

He pommelled his fists again and again at the naked man before him. Then

"Robin!"

a foot struck out and struck him in the chest. He fell back, and a tinkling sound showed that the bracelet put on earlier had been thrown off ravagely by the one called Edamir.

"Is this him, Raven? Hmm? This is the one you love?" Raven's face visibly paled (surprisingly it was possible) and the demon knew. So it was this boy before him who had taken his Raven from him. His prize. His bride. The one promised to **him**. With an evil smile his seized hold of this Robin with a demonic power similar to Raven's one.

"Robin, is it? You're lucky you got some hits on me. My powers wont work with the bracelet on." With a chuckle his fingered the one on Raven's chaffed wrist. He glanced up at Robin's furiated face. He gripped hold on Raven's graceful neck and slowly and surely ran his hand down, towards the path between her breasts, where he trailed off to the left, perversely teasing the flesh. Raven bit her lip to keep from moaning (primitive instinct, whether you like it or not), and Robin struggled against the power.

"Let her alone!"

_Bastard bastard. Son of a bitch. Bastard o you goddamned bastard..._

With a chesire cat smile his hand fiddled a bit longer, then ran up and down her bare sides, her mouth opening unconsciously in a gasp. The hand kept moving, then stopped. Right above her 'private area'.

"Edamir...please..." Raven whimpered. She felt sick. And disgusted. She also felt a sexual pleasure. It was what disgusted her.

_My god. What is he gonna do, the bastard. Sick bastard..._

Robin couldn't deny the pleasureher nudity gave him at first. She was hot with the leotard and cloak on. Hell, she was even better without it. But the reality made him angry.

"Edamir...o my god...Edamir..." Her whimper gave into a moan that stirred both men (or is it one man and one boy?). His hand was too close. It should not be there.

"ASSHOLE LET HER ALONE!" What else could he say? Please and thank you? He thought not.

Raven's face was contorted, she was trying to hard to hold back any sign of pleasure but it was in vain. With a grin the demon continued to study her body with his hand, stroking places where she was weak. It was obvious he himself was filled with pleasure. Without a second glance at Robin he straddled her, confidently. Then he entered her swiftly, but without any of the force he used beforehand.

"...o...my...god...stop...Edamir..." She said stop, but it was clear she was unwillingly enjoying it. So was he.

_No no no. Raven don't like it, please don't like it. It hurts it hurts so much. Raven..._

He felt so much like crying. He was already so close. The bastard was using her at any woman's weakest moment.

Wait. His team. With one move his little finger struck the help button. The tower should be buzzing with alarm about now. Perfect.

* * *

It seemed like eternity.

_Where the hell are they?_

He was feeling impatient. The man would not stop abusing Raven's right. The demon.

**_BLAM_**

"What the hell is going on here...?" Cyborg's voice was harsh and agitated when he'd blasted the wall. His eyes narrowed at the scene. Starfire gasped, like she would, and then her eyes glared a brilliant neon green. Beast Boy had no comic phrase and all he saw was Raven under a man he did not like at first sight. And they were naked. And she was not having the fair side of it. A deep rumbling stirred inside his gut, and reminded him of a feeling he had when he'd fought Adonis. The beast.

* * *

_Rape rape rape rape rape..._

It rang through his head. All the rage boiled up inside him, and he was honored with the first hit. The man crashed into the wall and the boy grabbed him by the throat. In the corner of his eye he saw Starfire untie the ropes.

"You don't touch her." He slammed a fist into the solar plexus, where it was sure to kill. But the man teleported from below him and smashed an extremely hard elbow into his armor.

"What, is this a party for Raven's lovers?" The boy roared and flipped him over.

"That's my family you contaminated, man. Nobody touches my motherfucking family, and you especially don't do nothing to Raven." Cyborg always felt as though he was the brother figure for the rest of the team. But he felt it most with Raven. She was independent, sure, but she was also so small, so petite. Seemed so...unrealistically unsure of herself. Not outwardly, but he could sense it. It was a feeling he knew too well. They had a bond of understanding, from brother to sister, sister to brother. Nobody ever messes with his family, right? But **nothing** messed with Raven. And hell be sure no man or demon would rape her and get away, yes sirree. This asshole was going down.

* * *

_Way down, bastard._

His fury was matched with Cyborg's, but the beastly strength overpowered the metal man's. His brought his fists down on top of this thing's head, and flung the demon carelessly at the wall. Before Edamir hit it, he stopped himself midair and forced a massive boulder into the gorilla. Now just Beast Boy.

"Damn you!" He screamed and he throttled the demon with anger he never knew, even as Terra's boyfriend.

"Don't you hurt Raven. Don't you hurt her!" He was crying and sobbing and trying to kill this bastard at the same time. Edamir struggled out and smacked him down.

"Hardly wished to, green one. She just wouldn't...cooperate." He smirked. It made the boy on the ground mad. O so very mad.

"Fuck you, whoever you are. You raped her! You fucking raped her! You...fucking sicko!" He screamed witha sob and repeated his attacks. He wanted to admit it now. Right now. He loved her. What could he say? He loved that girl. Ever since the first insult she gave him he loved her. Always. Now this **thing** took what he wanted. Bastard. He was gonna kill this dude. He hated this...guy. Whoever he was, he wasn't sure. But one thing **was** sure. He loved that girl. Beast Boy loved Raven. Now he wanted the world to know.

* * *

_Contamination...rape...pain...tears...Raven...break...hatred..._

Simple thoughts. It was the way she wanted to think right now. She thought if she dared to think further her anger would be so great she could kill this man. But she didn't want that. She was a superhero, not a killer. O but what she saw wouldn't clear her vision. It would haunt her for years to come.

"You. **DARE.** To hurt. Friend Raven." She spoke through ground teeth, her ferocious anger only a thread away from the breaking point.

"You foolish girl. It was her fault, hardly mine." He snapped the scissors shut on the thread and she screamed her battle cry.

"Glorgnak Vistlework LIFLESNAP TIGGLESLORK GLIRSNIP KEGNLISTAK..." She ranted off into her own language, throwing starbolts after starbolts at the man dodging them. Anyone who dared to hurt her friends must be punished. But one who wished to do such a vile, corrupted act upon her best friend, the one she trusted most...was worthy of death and insufferable torture. That's what she intended to give this man. Starfire would not let this man go unpunished.

* * *

Done! Sorry it took so long! This chapter is a little gross,in a weird way, forgive me. But you know how guys are. Stupid men. Die. Just kidding...

**OperaGustus - **Um...here you go? Haha. It's not wonderful, but sorta fills in a whole buncha timegaps.

**HighFlyer09 - **Yah. Nasty I know. Sorry it took so long.

**riter402 - **Nasty yes. Good? Thanks.

**SnowballHeat16 - **Thankee! Go Rob/Rae! Woot!

**AinoMinako - **Well...thanks? I'm hoping that was a compliment.

**Kissa123 - **Aww. Thanks! I'm so honored. Hope you like this one too...

**Lucidity - **Thanks a bunch! So glad you like.

**CuTtEr.WiTh.A.cAuSe - **Haha. Hell yah. Stupid Edamir. xD

**lil runt - **Well, Robin's in a bit of a predicament right now, but I'm hoping he'll kick that stupid demon's ass, too! Hey! I'm a runt too! Go us!

**GreenDayRox1999 - **Thanks? I guess? I'm not sure if that was a compliment or not. Is freaky shit a good thing?

**DemonicGoddess - **Haha I love the pairing, too! I hope you haven't died yet!

**Lala-Ness - **In my imagination, too! Rob/Rae are perfect. And thanks for the compliments...-beam-

**Chibi Lauryn - **Hehe. Here yah goes!

**WitchGirl - **Why thanks! It's always good to see constructive criticism from a great critic. Don't often like those really bitchy critics, but you're far from bitchy. Unless you secretly are...-suspicious look-

**Pretty in Scarlet20 - **Yay! You like it! Haha. So glad you like it.

**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe - **So great to see you again! Have you seen the sequel to Wounded? I know you seemed to have really enjoyed that one, I was hoping you'd see the sequel?

**ravendream - **Haha. It's good to know my stories aren't pathetic.

**SnufflesWillRise - **Yup. It would suck ass. Rape sucks ass in general. Thanks for reading it over!

**RosyPosy678 - **Powerful review! Thanks!

**Ravenfairie - **Thanks! I think I see you everywhere, my friend. xD

**KhmerGurl113 - **Why thankee! I'm so glad you like it. I hope to hear from you soon!

**EvilandBored - **I know, right? Why would anyone do that to her? Who made this story? Oh yah...heh...I did...-big smile- Thanks for the review!

Thanks all of you guys for reviewing! I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit...weird...flames are welcome with open arms. Of course I wont be exactly flattered by flames, but hell, gotta take them as they are, right? I shall burn with pride! (No. I wont. xD) Check out my new fanfic, 'Empty'. It's going all right. I love you all...(except maybe some of you...)

Lost1n7heDark


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** TT not mine.

Chapter 6: Make Better Choices

Robin was out of his grasp. He took it as the best advantage this piece of dead meat would ever give him. He joined the battle with the other boys, Starfire helping a wounded Raven put her clothes on.

_I can't look at them...I can't..._

Shame was empowering her, unwanted tears burning her eyes. Starfire embraced her as she stumbled with a sob.

"Friend...what has he done to you?" Raven choked on the bitter sob and couldn't answer.

"He raped me."

_...and he hurt me, he threatened me, he destroyed me, bent on breaking me, he abused me, he used me, just like the rest of the world has always done..._

"I shall take you home. You should have rest." Starfire crushed the bracelet with one blow, and gripped Raven's wrist, flying towards the place they called home.

* * *

"Boys, boys. Why fight when we can talk?" Edamir laughed at their attempts to break through his shield.

"There's nothing to say that could hurt you enough like my fists around your neck, bastard." Robin growled between grit teeth. Edamir reached out, hand breaching his own shield and grasped the masked teen by the neck.

"You unlucky fool. Do you find yourself lucky because you love her? Because she loves you back? You're not. It only gives me a better reason to crush you." Beast Boy stopped and gave Robin a pained look.

"You and Raven...?" Edamir laughed again, letting Robin down.

"Well. This is amusing. The three of us who wants Raven for himself. And for some reason she chose the mortal, didn't she? Doesn't like all this power, does she?"

"Shut up, asshole. We'll figure out all this loveshit aftewards. For now you're going down." Cyborg hinted angrily, trying to get the rest of his team to focus on their first mission. Too late. Edamir just watched smugly at the two wrestling.

"Raven's mine!"

"Well she loves me!"

"Fuck you, Robin I love her more!"

"Hell no, I love her more!"

"STOP!" They were separated by a dark power, a weak, hurt Raven struggling against Starfire, who had been attempting to take Raven home.

"So, my little bird came back." Edamir moved swiftly to her side, stroking her beneath her chin. She pushed him away.

"Edamir, let all of them go."

"Let's try this, Raven." He gripped with his power, all four of them, and slammed them against the wall. With a dangerously beautiful dagger his placed it delicately against Robin's neck, while the power tightened against the others' necks.

"Spend the rest of your life with me, little bird, or they go to the deepest depths of Hell." They protested the best they could against their reigns.

"Friend Raven, do not let this be the fall of you..."

"Rae, don't you dare give up your life for us..."

"Dude, Raven, we aren't worth it..."

"Raven...don't give up your life just because of us..."

Edamir glared at her, trying to read the mind so carefully guarded.

"It's me, or them, little bird."

* * *

Whoa. Took forever, huh? Inspiration is a bit hard to come by, guys. Sorry if this sucks...bit of a rush...--;;

**u don't need to know - **Haha. He's pretty hott with his dangerous nature, eh? I'm flattered. Am I really brilliant? Hope that doesn't change anytime soon.

**ravendream - **Oh dear! Please don't die! That really would be sad...

**Dark Dragon34 - **Thanks! sorry it took so long!

**DemonicGoddess -**AGH! Sorry! I'm so sorry it took so longggg! Enjoy!

**otakualways - **I wonder what she'll do next, huh?

**blondenerd - **Thanks! This isn't very soon, is it...sorry!'

**Ravenfairie - **Oh yes, you're so very frightening and threatening when you try to get me to write faster...haha Sorry it took so long

**CuTtEr.WiTh.A.cAuSe - **Hmm...not really sure...think I'll stick with Rae/Rob...BB's just acting weird since he lost Terra...

**AinoMinako - **Of course I still love you! I always love my reviewers haha...It's sort of a triangle, BB's just like that cause he lost Terra...and yeah...

**Crzy Girl - **Sorry! and Thanks! I really hope you enjoy this chapter...it sorta sucks, but please still like it? xD Thanks a lot!

**riter402 - **Thanks. I'm really glad you think it's worth it...i'm so honored :)

Sorry it took so long, y'all. Sorry if it sucks, too...Hope you enjoy...and that you review!

Lost1n7heDark


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **TT equals not mine. Got it?

Chapter 7: To Liveis toLose, To Die is to Gain

A sudden odd look of compassion flashed across her features, but quickly vanished. She firmly stepped towards the demonic power that dared to destroy all of what she had. She was in a two foot distance from his bare body, and hands trembling with either fear or hate, she flipped her hands over, open-faced; a sign of surrender.

"I'm all yours, Edamir." He almost laughed. Almost. It ended up to be a snort of amusement and disgust rolled into one. He dropped the Titans, and made a simple gesture.

"You're free to go, Titans. Be thankful to my fiancee, for she just saved your pitiful, meaningless lives from a deliciously tortureous death. With a muttered chant a barrier was made between the four and their heroine friend. Hands reached up and made mirror image to her hands, pressed against the invisible wall.

"Raven..." A look of betrayal flooded his face, and tears offrustration rolled down his cheeks. Her expression was that of a dead man's, no emotion upon them, only tears to show her sorrow. Demonic servants owned by Edamir pulled her away, and she made no intention to resist, a feeble wave and a silent-mouthed goodbye to send her team away.

They began to sob, they had no reason not to, and they were afraid. Afraid for the life of their friend, and so afraid that they'd never see her again. Fists slammed against the barrier, sonic cannons and starbolts clashed against it, and claws of deadly beasts attempted to break through. But there was no result, only tired faces and weary souls of four superheros. And angry thoughts of self-hatred echoed throughout their minds.

What good is it to be a superhero, if I(we) cannot even save one friend?

* * *

SORRY. Short as hell, and boy do I know it. I'm sorrrrrryyy...forgive me! Oh Jesus. Hell lots of reviews... 

**Ravenfairie -** Thanks once again, my loyal reviewer xD

**ravendream -** I'm honored. And flattered.

**Crzy Grl -** Wow. I'm VERY flattered. But yes. Curse all you flamers! Haha. Thanks a bunch sorry it took forever!

**AinoMinako -** I'm sorry I'm sorry! I'm hoping this will be better. But no, cat does not have my inspiration. School does.

**otakualways -** Thanks!

**u don't need to know -** Oh geez. Hahahaha. I cracked up when I first read this review. I think I should print it out and frame it. I loved the ode. I'm rather flustered with embarrassment. Thanks, really!

**Lala-Ness -** Aww thanks. I love getting these kinds of reviews. It makes me feel so good.

**DemonicGoddess -** I'm rendered inspiration-less xD

**BoredandEvil -** HERE YOU GO! AND SORRY! (Insert another random line here)

**CuTtEr.WiTh.A.cAuSe -** Thanks. Read. Review. Sorry it took forever.

**SnowballHeat16 -** Awesome. Thanks a bunch for reviewing. Hope you enjoy!

**Wren N. Logan -** Haha. Sorry!

**greygin -** Man I'm extremely flattered. Thanks for all the wonderfulcompliments and I'm so glad you enjoy my stories. And yes, go rob/rae!

Seriously you reviewers are like professionals at making a girl feel good. It's a conspiracy. You're buttering us up so that you can flame us and make us feel bad!

Lost1n7heDark


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: TT? um...not mine...T.T

Chapter 8: Wasted

The bile tasted bitter and cold on her tongue. Her cheeks were drawn into the bone structure of her face and her body was wasting away slowly. Dissolving, almost, into nothing. She glanced wearily at the familiar, growing puddle of dark green liquid, and almost fell into it.

_Goddamn._ She thought as she leaned against the wall, knees close to her chest. Refusing to eat ever since she was first brought here, Edamir was furious and finally, as a punishment, decided not to offer anything at all to her, until she begged for food. Which, of course, she would never do. She didn't remember how long it had been. It was too long. She wondered about her friends, and choked back a bitter sob, wondering if they'd forgotten about her, as she was sure they could've reached her by now. Would she suffer alone again?

"Like always." She murmured softly to herself. Closing her eyes, she could hear the slow, irregular beating of the heart, as if screaming for something. For fuel. For nutrition. For life. But she couldn't give it. She wouldn't let that happen. Then she collapsed to her side, paralyzed with starvation, and although her body frantically worked to heal, her soul was broken into pieces and she ignored the voices of reason in her head. She'd given up.

_Just let me die. I have nothing more to live for..._She fell away into a wasted stupor, her old costume too large for her, the rotten, putrid smell of bile tainting the air.

* * *

You, my reader, are asking, 'Did the Titans forget?'. The answer is simple and quite obvious. Of course they did. Not. Every day the only thing on their minds was Raven. Her goodbye, her sacrifice. Why couldn't we protect her? What can we do to help her? Where is she now? What is he doing to her? How is she doing? WHY WHY WHY! Frustration laid his slabs of emotion down slowly and steadily, a wall of anger and rage filling them each day as they thought of her.

It had been too long. They knew it. But none of them had an idea. What if she was dead by now? What if she's hurt? What if? What if? What if! They never spoke of it, just went about their routine, though much harder without her skills and protection. They closed themselves off from her room, her stuff, her, altogether. But Starfire, who could never keep a secret for too long, couldn't stand it. It burned her from inside out.

They were eating dinner. Calmly, peacefully, serenely. Her hands began to tremble slightly, her right eye twitching. She was sitting across from the empty seat, where Raven used to sit. Her mind raced with thoughts.

_Friend Raven, where are you now? Our home is empty and full of sorrow without your presence. We all miss you, we all need you. Has that evil man hurt you? Are you in pain? We all live as before but without you something is missing. A part of our lives are all missing. Friend Raven...friend Raven..._

"FRIEND RAVEN!" She slammed her powerful fists on the table and her eyes glowed bright green. The others jumped and stared at her.

"How long shall we stay here without doing anything about our friend's situation? Are we such cowards that, we cannot even think of one plan to save one friend? A friend whom we all care for dearly and miss so much..." The sentence couldn't be finished. A sob broke it in the middle and the others shook as well with sorrow. Beast Boy bit his lip and stared at his feet. Cyborg closed his eye and set his face to look grim. Robin made no change in expression but his heart, haphazardly put together with tape fell apart again. Starfire was right. Raven was the most important right now. They had to protect her. She was still a Titan, no matter what.

* * *

_So it's been a hell of a long time. My computer broke, so I'm using my dad's old laptop. Plus school and other stuff has kept me so busy..._

_Sorry, no replies...no time...hope you enjoy, review please!_

_Lost1n7heDark_


End file.
